


Introspection

by Lady_Peachee



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Peachee/pseuds/Lady_Peachee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's thoughts during the meeting with Syldor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspection

It was selfishness, he knew that.

No matter how he reasoned it, knowing that in foresight it would be a glorious 'fuck you' to Syldor. 

That, however was not the reason why he did it. 

Under the polish that is noble grooming Percy was able to keep himself from clutching his fists, able to keep himself from striking the high-born elf. Instead a smile and an ace up the sleeve was far more useful, not to mention a more satisfying reveal than a punch to the jaw.“It's Lady Vex'ahlia, Baroness of the third house of De Rolo and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt.” Gods that felt good to say. His ear caught the slight gasp by his side and he matched the lifted brow of Syldor with one of his own as though waiting to be questioned. 

“Lady Vex'ahlia?” Ah, did the tones of nobles always carry the air of smugness and surprise when someone of a lower status accomplished something like an animal performing a trick? 

Oh and how he wished Syldor would've taken the scroll and had said something like: 'I'll make amends.' 

If just so he could've thrown back: 'I doubt you can ever make amends but the correction to the paper will be enough for now.' Alas, the one 'fuck you' would have to suffice, although the bit about Syldor minding his manners had felt almost as good.

He could feel the excitement and disbelief radiating off Vex, with a giddy smile she repeated, “Lady Vex'ahlia? Percy!” That, no she, was better than anything else. “Was that... I mean, do you mean? Is it real?” 

“Yes, of course.” Someone makes a joke about the mansion that would be her's having been destroyed. He's apologetic about what he can't offer, that's she's worth so much more than the things he can't give her. 

No mansion. 

No luxuries.

But he could give her a title and she could use it anyway she liked, especially against her father. 

She was his favorite after-all.

For a lost moment he thinks of Grey Skull Keep, thinks about how one day he'd have a proper home to offer her. 

If she wanted it. 

Hell, if she wanted the stars... well realistically he couldn't get them for her. 

Although if he had an airship he could fly them high enough until they could imagine touching them... or conversely if he could engineer an arrow so she could shoot down her own stars he would make it for her. 

They left the city for the Feywilds, a place he had dreamed about seeing for so long. Yet, he thought of Whitestone and briefly so his sister. 

He was tied to Whitestone, he fought for it. 

They fought for it with him, everyone. 

Vex nearly dead for it. 

Now he tied her to it as well, made her a Baroness to the lands of his family's legacy.

It could be her legacy too, the thought flitted so quickly thru his mind he shook his head to be rid of it. 

“Something wrong Percy?” Vex asked, a slight skip in her step.

“Nothing, dear.” He smiled back at her, she lifted a brow as though questioning his honesty, “Just a bit lost in thought.” That answer, seemed to satisfy her as she nodded and turned her head to the wild landscape before them. 

It was selfish of him, wanting to have a way she'd be forever connected to Whitestone.

He knew this, given his upbringing he knew that many times all he needed to procure something was to simply ask and it would be his. 

However after losing his home, his family and for a long time himself. 

He didn't want to lose her too.

It was his fault it already happened once. 

It was selfishness that made him make a way for her to stay close to him, regardless of the fashion it was in. 

It was selfish, but any guilt he felt disappeared when she looked over her shoulder to smile at him.


End file.
